The rabbit hero and the fox maiden
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: Both teens love heroes, and Haruhime is really pretty, is it any surprise that Bell fell for her?. rated M for adult content
1. The first date

Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi or it's character

Hi, this is the english version of my first Danmachi fic, so it may have a few grammar mistakes, sorry about that.

**Hope you like it and please comment, and check my profile, there's a poll about the next story to write.**

* * *

After the last failed invasion of Rakia, and the return of Bell and Hestia after her kidnapping, things calmed down in the Hestia Family mansion. A smiling Haruhime was doing housework, her tail moving while humming a tune. The renard was finishing the dinner when she sees her fellow adventurer enter the kitchen, after a hard day at the dungeons

"Bell-sama, welcome home" - the fox girl sweetly greets her hero who, deep in thought, turns to look at her somewhat surprised.

"Uhh...is that you Haruhime?" - Bell really looked out of it, the blonde worriedly thought; He's not acting like always. The albino smiles nervously. "I am at home"

"Are you alright?" - The miko came near her friend, staring at him. Bell awkwardly turns his face sideways, seeing the pretty face of the renard so close to him. "You've been acting weird lately." - Unconsciously, she places her hands on the cheeks of the Cranel, who blushes at the soft contact.

"It's nothing" - taking Haruhime's hands with his own, he takes them off his face, gently squeezing them. - "I was just distracted, but we got a lot of valis today." Both teens smile at each other, not noticing how their fingers intertwined.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you get along so well." Both teens were startled by the voice, and looked at their goddess, getting apart with a little scream. Hestia looks at them with a twitching eyebrow. "I'm really glad to see my familia being so affectionate, ignoring their goddess"

Ignoring the adventurers trying to explain themselves, the goddess walks away, trying really hard to ignore her jealousy. Lately, her beloved Bell's spending all of his free time with the new member of the familia, and that makes her crazy. "I really hope this won't last." Hestia thought, annoyed at the times she finds the renard beauty close to her captain, and him reciprocating.

* * *

A knock on the door surprises Haruhime, who was getting ready to sleep. Wearing a simple white yukata, the girl opens the door to find Bell scratching his head, embarrassed. "Bell-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Haruhime-san, may I come in?" The "little rookie" shows her a book of the adventures of the storm bringer hero. "I thought we could read it together?"

"Of course Bell-sama, come in!" The girl takes him by the hand and takes him to her bed, happy to spend time with her beloved hero. Both then lie on the bed, the book between them, and take turns reading a chapter of the novel.

This ritual is something they have done since Haruhime joined Hestia familia, both hero fans reading a story of the heroes they admire so much and sharing their opinion about them. Bell didn't realize that this routine is the thing wants to do the most, even more than training with the Sword Princess and Amazon.

"And that's how Percy and Annabeth save their cross-dressing friend Grover from marrying an infatuated Cyclops." The blonde giggles at this, her head resting on the adventurer's shoulder. "Can you imagine Welf in a dress?" Bell asks smiling, imagining themselves saving the Crozzo from that situation.

"I don't know." the miko looks at him playfully. "I think you would look prettier with a dress, Bell-sama."

"Hey!" Bell didn't expect that answer. "That's not true"

"It is." Haruhime flicks his nose with a finger, teasing him, until the blonde starts to giggle when the albino boy started to tickle her sides. "Bell-sama!" The blonde tries to grab her friend's hands with her own and her fluffy tail, but the Cranel was stronger than her by far and soon the renard was giggling even harder, the albino on top of her, smirking playfully at the pretty girl.

"That will teach you Haruhime-san" The albino said to a red faced Haruhime, both breathing heavily after their little game while the Cranel closes his eyes. Opening his eyes, the albino lost his breath when he saw the beautiful blonde under him; her hair messed up all over the bed and her glassy eyes looking straight at him.

_"Kiss her Bell."_ The young man felt in his head a familiar voice, feeling as if his grandfather was talking to him. _"You know you want to"_

_"No way, Haruhime-san is my friend!" _Bell tried to convince the voice in his head, with little success. The beautiful renard attracted him like no other girl did, even more than Loki's favorite child_. "I like Aiz-san."_

_"Go for the harem!"_ His grandfather's voice rises and echoes in his head, going full ham._ "Kiss her ..."_

_"Oji-chan"_

_"Kiss her ..."_

_"Oji-chan!"_

_"Kiss her...!"_

"Bell-sama, what's up?" The pretty miko, oblivious to the crisis inside the albino's mind, asked curiously, until she notices how compromising they looked. Finally realizing the position they were in, the blonde blushed like a tomato, looking away and closing her eyes, covering them with her hands. "T-this is not go-ood, please mov…"

"Haruhime" Bell's voice makes her look at him, her green eyes peeking through her fingers, until she unconsciously wraps her arms over Bell's shoulders. Both teens look at each other, their foreheads touching while the albino strokes her cheek, admiring the angelic face of Haruhime, her thin lips halfway open.

No one knows who moved first, but when they realized what happened, all they felt was the other's lips, while their bodies became attached to the other as much as they could. Bell felt the blonde's hands caressing his hair, her tail and legs wrapping around the albino's waist, while his hands gently squeezed the renard's hips, caressing the soft body of Haruhime.

Both young people had no idea what they were doing, lost in the situation, but they didn't care, excited and overwhelmed by the unknown sensations. The blonde lets out a low moan when she feels something hard touching her crotch. Bell's startled when the Kitsune stops moving, and his eyes opened wide when he realized the erection he had.

"I'm sorry Haruhime-san! I don't know what happened to me" the blushing adventurer gets up in shame, or at least tries to, when the blonde's hand grabs him by the neck, throwing him back to the bed. Both teens find themselves lying in the bed, staring at each other, their faces red like tomatoes.

"Please don't feel bad, Bell-sama." Her hand finds Bell's, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I loved it". The blonde pecked his lips, happy to feel the young man kiss her back. The Sanjouno was through the clouds of being able to do these things with her beloved, the hero who saved her.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Bell was still overwhelmed by the situation, feeling that they were going too fast. Even so, the albino kept giving kisses to the Kitsune, who just cherished the attention.

"Never" the blonde snuggled with the adventurer, staring at him. "Being with you makes me happy." Haruhime had the yukata untidy, her air was messy and her face was completely red, but Bell had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

In an instant, Bell gripped Haruhime by her thin waist and lifts her up, making her yelp for the surprise. Putting his dear friend on his lap, the Cranel put his hand over her bum but hesitated, until Haruhime placed her hands over his and lowered them on her shapely rear, and leaned down, her lips meeting Bell's.

The teens stayed like this for a while, their tongues fighting for dominance while the blonde grinded her hips on the Cranel's own, both moaning at the sensation. The red-eyed boy's hands caressed the well-formed bum of the Kitsune, which yelped in his ear. Haruhime felt like she was in a dream, the happiness filling her like never before, but she also felt guilty. She knew that young Cranel deserved someone better, someone pure.

"Bell-sama, you better leave." The renard broke apart from the albino, who just looked at her, concerned. Seeing his hurt face, the blonde hurried to explain. "We're not re-ready for, you know, that" Her face was cherry red by this point. "No-not yet."

"Oh, true!" Bell realizes what they were about to do and got flustered, getting out of bed and going to the door. Crossing glances with the pretty girl, the albino could not help but go back and grabbing her waist and attracting her.

"Bell-sam-" The albino interrupts her with a kiss, the girl instantly kissing him back. It was a sweet kiss that left her breathless.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" The Cranel asked shyly, hoping for Haruhime to say yes. _"I hope Welf-san has some advice." _Bell thought, realizing he has never been on a date.

"..."

"..."

"I would love to." The blonde needed to talk to Aisha-san, urgently.

* * *

"So do you have a date with the brat?" An amused Aisha asks her young friend, who only nodded shyly. Both adventurers were in a cafe, dressed in their typical clothes, after Haruhime asked her Amazon friend a little of dating advice. "Good for you Haruhime, but what is the problem?"

"Well…" The blonde tried to find a way to avoid upsetting the Amazon. "I think that a boy like Bell-sama deserves someone better than me, someone like Aiz-san, not a prosti-prosti…"

"A prostitute?" The attractive woman interrupts her, waiting for the Vixen to nod before speaking. "Do you think Cranel cares about that?"

"Not really, but…"

"But nothing, all I see is that you think you're not worthy of him, even though you would love to."

"Of course I want him to love Me." the blonde raised her voice, angry, for the first time ever, with her senpai. "But a hero always ends with the maiden, not with someone like me"

"Stop saying such stupid things." Aisha glared at her, upset with her low self-esteem. "Cranel saved you because he wanted to, not for that hero nonsense; he risked fighting with Ishtar for you." The brunette flicks the renard's forehead with her fingers. Haruhime rubs her sore forehead, with her eyes wide open. "Answer me this, do you want to be with him?"

"..." Haruhime trembles, while her fists turn white and tears form in her green eyes.

"..." Aisha looked at her seriously, knowing the answer, but waiting for the blonde to accept what she really wants.

"Yes…" Haruhime looks up, her eyes shining with an intensity that surprises the newest adventurer of the Hermes familia. "I want to be happy with Bell-sama"

"Then go for it." Aisha caresses her fox ears, surprising the Sanjouno. "You deserve to be happy too, you know?"

"Aisha-san ..." The Kitsune was surprised by the gentle gesture, and at hearing those words that she wanted to hear so much.

"Besides, you're still a virgin Haruhime." The Amazon said casually, remembering fondly that Haruhime always fainted when she had a client and that is why she never slept with anyone.

"..."

"..."

"Ehhhh!?"

* * *

**That same day, on the evening**

The young adventures were walking through the streets of Orario, holding hands. Both adventurers were extremely nervous, feeling the surprised looks of some acquaintances when they saw the almost-couple-but-not-quite walk past them. Bell almost suffers a heart attack when he sees the god Hermes giving him a sign of approval, his hands making obscene gestures, until his Familia captain Asfi knocked the blond out and took him away.

"Where do you want to go, Bell-sama?" The beautiful blonde asks her date, while intertwining his arm with hers, Bell's arm pressing against her well endowed chest.

"There is a festival at the North District today." The albino replied, while looking at the attractive Kitsune dressed in a dark orange kimono, which made her look great. The level 3 boy was really glad to have asked his best friend for advice, so he won't look like a moron.

* * *

_"Welf-san, you have to help me!" Bell tells his friend, entering their Familia forge. The redhead blacksmith almost dropped his hammer at the surprise._

_"What's up Bell?" The Crozzo asks somewhat annoyed about the interruption. Bell better should have a pretty damn good reason to interrupt him or he was going to get angry_

_"I asked Haruhime-san out on a date." The Cranel felt nervous. "Help me; I've never been to one"_

_"Well, I didn't expect that." The blacksmith thought surprised, apparently his young friend is growing up. Smiling when he sees Bell's expression, nervous but firm, the redhead decides to help him. "I'm glad for you Bell."_

_"Will you help me?" Bell only good option was his best friend. His other option was the god Hermes, but a voice in his head warned him that it would not be a good idea at all._

_"Sure". The Crozzo cleans his hands of the dust and grease, while tidying up the forge. "Let's see what clothes you have to wear and there is one thing you can't forget."_

_"What thing?"_

_"Don't say anything to Hestia-sama and Lill-e," Crozzo says seriously. "Especially Hestia-sama"_

* * *

The festival was great; the teens toured all the food stands, testing the Takiyaki and Karaage of the stalls. Haruhime giggled when Bell unsuccessfully tried to win a stuffed fox plushy, which was later obtained by a group of children. The blushing albino then handed his date a stuffed rabbit, only making the renard giggle louder.

"It looks just like you Bell-sama." Haruhime teased her boyfriend? seeing the albino blush more and try to deny it, with no success.

"That's not true". The Cranel felt his pride die little by little when he saw the children laugh along with his beautiful companion.

"Nee, Nee Onee-chan." A girl grabbed the Kitsune's sleeve. "Your boyfriend is really funny"

Both adventures blush at the innocent comment, but neither try to deny it. Moving away from the group of children, the couple walks towards their home, chatting pleasantly, the renard resting her head on Bell's shoulder.

"Hey, Hey isn't that Argonaut-kun?" The boys hear a voice approaching, Bell turning pale when he saw the girls group approaching them. An attractive group of adventurers headed by a smiling Tiona was addressing them, the albino noticing the surprise looks of all of them, especially the level 6 blonde, when they looked at the young couple.

"Tiona-san, it's a surprise to see you." Bell feels the hand of the vixen squeezing his, uncomfortable by the arrival of strangers. The albino entwines his fingers with hers and addresses the amazed Amazon, who did not expect that gesture from the younger teen. "Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Of course I am. It's super cool." The younger Hiryute said happily. "But not as much as you do, apparently"

"Is she your girlfriend, Bell-kun?" Tione joins the conversation, watching the beautiful Kitsune, who was partly hiding behind the Cranel.

Lefiya looked off the corner of her eyes her friend Aiz biting her lips and pouting when she hears the question, clearly invested in the situation. The Hiryute sisters clearly wanted to tease the Cranel, waiting for the adorable expressions that the white-haired man will make.

None of the members of the Loki Familia expected the answer of the captain of Hestia Familia.

"Yep" Bell smiles at Sanjouno, who looked up at him and gave the Cranel a smile that takes his breath away. "We were about to return home."

"Well, sorry for interrupting you." The most gifted Hiryute covered her little sister's mouth when she looked to punt her foot in her mouth, again, while pulling her to her group. "Good luck with your date."

The young couple stared as the girls left as fast as they arrived, the renard noticing the other blonde looked at her calculating, almost angry, before walking away. Bell feels the girl's hand shake, and turns around to look at her, worried.

"Haruhime, are you feeling well?" The Cranel was worried about the blonde, dismissing the fact that he felt nothing he saw her old crush, the Kenki. "Did I do something to bother you?"

"Not Bell-sama." Haruhime shakes her head, deep in thought. "That's Aiz-san, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"She's very pretty."

"Yes she is". Bell's gaze softened, not even he was so dense to misunderstand the situation. "But you are prettier"

The renard looks up in surprise, watching her boyfriend touching her forehead with his. Both teens looked into each other's eyes, Cranel's determined gaze clearing all of her doubts.

"Please Haruhime; don't doubt that you are the girl I love."

_"Bell, what about the harem?"_ The Cranel ignored his grandfather's voice, which filled his mind with nothing but unclean thoughts.

"You're the best thing that happened to me, Haruhime." Ignoring the coos and sighs of the goddesses listening to their conversation, Bell kisses his beautiful girlfriend.

The girl's arms are wrapped around his neck, returning the kiss.

* * *

When they got back into their home, things became a blur. Before they noticed, both teens were naked in her room, nervous but excited, very excited.

"Bell-sama…" The Kitsune gave a little moan as she felt the red-eyed boy above her slowly introduce his member into her womanhood, her moans echoing in the renard's room.

"Haruhime." Cranel's hips moved erratically, both not really sure of what they were doing, but too excited to stop. "You're so tight" The white-haired youngster admired the young woman's divine figure, her curvy figure writhing in pleasure, pleasure that he was causing her. Bell never felt as proud as he is at this very moment.

"Faster". The Kitsune lets out a squeal when the Cranel obeys her, his penis filling her warm pussy. The miko wraps her legs around her boyfriend, her hands gripping the broad shoulder of her lover as she moans into his ear, the sway of his hips into hers making the bed squeak. "Faster, please…"

Haruhime then felt Bell lean back, taking her pale hips with his rough hands to start ramming her pussy, making the renard scream. Her hands begin to massage her big breasts, playing with her nipples, making Bell even harder at such an exciting sight.

The beautiful girl then felt her beloved slow down, somewhat tired. Determined to return the favor, the blonde gently taps the albino's arms.

"Bell-sama, now it's my turn." The miko tells her captain, who looks at her confused. "Lie down please." The girl winked at Bell, making him blush at the coy gesture.

The Cranel then pulls out of his girlfriend's vagina, and moves to lie down on the bed, watching the perfect figure of his girlfriend straddling his manhood, the tip of his cock brushing the blonde's vaginal lips, both of them moaning at the sensation...

"Ah! Gods! Ahhh!" The Sanjouno shouts at the top of her lungs as she takes the entire member of the adventurer in her tight pussy. Moving her hips in small circles, the blonde felt her lover's cock hit her g-spot as it fills her cunt. "It's s-so big…"

"Oh, yeah". The albino growls of pleasure, grabbing her hips to hold her, worshiping how incredible the blonde's intimacy felt. "Keep it up, Hime, you're doing great."

The Kitsune almost melts upon hearing Bell's words, beginning to move slowly from top to bottom, increasing the speed until she's practically bouncing on her boyfriend's groin. Her breasts shaking like mad, mesmerizing Bell.

"Bell-kun ... my breasts ... please"

The red-eyed teen quickly complied and grabbed her breasts, squeezing her nipples as he rammed upwards into his beautiful girlfriend. The combination of pleasurable sensations led the former Ojou to the limit, falling on the albino toned chest.

"Bell-kun, I'm going to cum." The curvy Renard whispered to his beloved, both exhausted. The Little rookie grabbed her buttocks and begins to thrust again, drowning her screams with his lips, her tail moving in all directions as his penis sinked into her womanhood as He holds his girlfriend firmly. "Bell!" Arching her back, the vixen came on her hero's manhood.

The sensation of Haruhime's pussy squeezing his cock like a glove and the fluids that fell down on his pelvis lead Bell to his own orgasm. With an incredible willpower, Bell pulled his member out of his girlfriend's pussy and came on her buttocks, his milk painting the Kitsune's back white.

Exhausted, the teens stand still in that position. The blonde rested her head on the Cranel's chest, both trying to recover their breaths.

"Bell-kun." The blonde looks lovingly at her hero. "I am so happy to meet you."

"Me too, Hime." Bell smiled as he gazes at her, feeling all of his worries disappear when he's with the beautiful miko. "Me too."

* * *

Hope you like it, please comment.

The next chapter of Danmachi would be one of these:

1\. The rabbit between two blondes: sequel of this story, with Aiz dealing with her envy and Haruhime trying to mend the strained friendship that her Bell has with his mentor. Haruhime shouldn't listen to Aisha's advice. (Threesome)

2\. It's only physical attraction, I swear!: A tantric ritual of Bell Cranel and Alicia Forestlight will bring them a lot of trouble. (Bell x Multi, pwp)

3\. When Hestia made a stupid bet: at the denatus, a tipsy Hestia made a bet with Freya, their captains in a fight, the loser serves the other for a day. (Level 7 Bell vs Level 8 Ottar)


	2. The morning after

**Disclaimer: Danmachi and its characters do not belong to me.**

Hi, here is the continuation of the couple's first date, to apologize for the continous clickbait.

The chapter of the winner of the last poll, Hinata, is published in the surprise at home story, if you want to take a look.

The winner of the recently closed poll, Android 18, will be next.

**P.S.: There is a new poll in my profile, about the girl that comes after Android 18. The ideas for each girl are in my bio, if you want to know what I have planned, although I can receive suggestions.**

Well, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The morning after the date, the couple was cuddling in the Renard's bed, the girl resting her head on Bell's chest while he was wrapping her in his arms. Everything was perfect, but they forgot one thing.

They didn't live alone.

"Haruhime-kun, I need your help, time to wake up." The Kitsune girl blinked a little as she heard the voice of her Goddess approaching her room.

"Bell-sama, wake up." The girl tried to shake her boyfriend's shoulder, trying to wake him up. But the strength of an LVL 1 couldn't compare to the enduracne of an LVL3 adventurer, and Bell didn't react, and he just hugged her more towards him.

"Five more minutes Hime." Bell whispered in her ear, causing Haruhime to shiver as she felt the white man's breath in her vulpine ears.

"We are going to be discovered Bell-sama." The blonde kept trying to wake him up, and that phrase worked. Bell's eyes widened as he realized what would happen if Hestia discovered them together... and naked.

It wouldn't be pretty.

"Hide." Haruhime stood up a little, her large breasts brushing against the albino's chest as she covered them completely with the blanket, with just her head showing.

Bell would say something, but he's more focused on restraining his erection, which is very difficult when he could feell Haruhime's naked body over his.

"Don't move, Hime."

"Shhh." Haruhime whispered to him before addressing Hestia.

"I'll be right there Kami-sama, please wait for me." Both teenagers prayed for the Oppai-Loli to leave.

They didn't have much luck with that, when Hestia opened the door to the room with her characteristic grin.

"Good morning, Haruhime-kun!" Hestia greeted her last child, ignoring the blonde's cry of surprise.

"Kami-sama, I haven't dressed yet." The girl's face was red with shame, and feeling Bell's prick touching her thighs didn't calm her down.

"Psss." Hestia dismissed the Kitsune's words with a snort. "We are family and you are one of my girls, you should not be ashamed of me."

Hestia's affection for her adventurers was welcomed any day, but this time it was more than uncomfortable for the couple to have their Goddess so close to discovering they've had sex on her roof. Well, for different reasons for the young people.

"We-well." Haruhime tried to move without stimulating Bell, without much success. Cuddling sounded like a good idea yesterday, but now it just made their morning more difficult. "You can just let me get ready."

_"Jii-chan, help me."_ Bell prayedin his head, hoping that by the grace of the gods something would happen to help them.

"Come on." Hestia laughed and walked over to the bed, not noticing the blonde's head shaking. "It's time to get up."

Before the pretty girl could react, her goddess grabbed the blanket and in one move threw it to the floor.

Letting Hestia see the naked bodies of her children. The couple is left watching Hestia open her eyes wide, and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as the goddess watched her captain's erect prick touch the blonde's soft thighs.

"…"

"…" Haruhime lie her head into Bell's chest, trying to hide from the big breasted Loli.

"Go-good morning, Kami-sama." Bell nervously greeted her.

"…"

"…"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Ahhh!" With a shout, Hestia's head goes backwards, a gush of blood from her nose as the Goddess of the hearth passes out in Haruhime's room.

"Kami-sama!" The two naïve teens quickly get up and go to the aid of their goddess, still naked.

A sleepy Hestia recovered for a moment, until she saw both adventurers approaching her in their birthday suits.

Hestia fell unconscious again, worrying the couple, especially when they saw her expression.

Tears of blood, a bad nosebleed and drool falling out of her mouth. That's not the most glamorous sight they have seen of their goddess.

But frankly, it's not the worst either.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked the epilogue to this story. Actually this is my favorite story, I love the couple that these two make, and I hope I have portrayed it.**

**I'd appreciate it if you'd check out the new poll, and for that, here are the teasers for both ideas.**

* * *

Teaser: The Rabbit Between the Two Blondes (Bell x Haruhime x Aiz)

"Hello Aiz-san." Seeing Bell would normally be nice for Kenki, but the blonde next to the white haired teen was pretty much ruining the encounter.

Is it normal to want to kill a playboy rabbit?

X - x - X - x - X

"Are you jealous, Aiz?" Tione's question surprised the blonde, who blinked in confusion.

"What is... being jealous?"

X - x - X - x - X

"Mmm" The Kitsune moaned as she felt her boyfriend move harder inside her while he pinned her against the tree

The Rivira forest was filled with her moans.

X - x - X - x - X

"Are you Haruhime-san?" The eyes of the blondes crossed. They didn't know why, but they couldn't turn back.

"They haven't blinked for five minutes." Tiona, who felt like a third wheel, couldn't help but put her foot in her mouth.

X - x - X - x - X

"Bell, which blonde do you like best?" Welf's question surprised the albino, who was speechless.

"Huh?"

X - x - X - x - X

Bell couldn't blink, feeling two beautiful women on either side caressing his prick.

_"I will not lose."_ The two blondes thought at the same time.

* * *

Teaser: A not so common mission (Bell x Alicia Forestlight)

"Bell-san, I'm Alicia Forestlight, we'll do this mission together, nice to meet you."

"Hello Alicia-san, please take care of me."

X - x - X - x - X

"Was it really a mission for level 4 adventurers?" Alice cries out in disbelief as the Albino carries her away, dodging the claws of the giant dragon.

"Alice-san, please continue the enchantment!"

X - x - X - x - X

"We don't stand a chance against that beast." Alicia declared exhausted, while both teenagers were healing their wounds.

"We must accomplish this mission." Bell's eyes still had that gleam in his eye that made him fight Asterios and survive. "There must be some way."

Alicia bit her lip, thinking of something that might work.

X - x - X - x - X

"There is a ritual between two people of the opposite sex." The blonde said nervously.

"What's it about?" Their eyes met.

X - x - X - x - X

"Both people must... copulate."

"…"

X - x - X - x - X

"To save them, we will do everything necessary."

The young people no longer spoke, concentrated on the ritual. Both were panting and their movements became more erratic.

Alicia hugged the boy more towards her, feeling him invade her intimacy.

X - x - X - x - X

The dying sounds of the dragon were the only thing that could be heard in the forest, as a tired Bell watched the beast die, while covered in its blood.

After the night he had, killing the dragon seemed almost trivial.

X - x - X - x - X

"Alicia-san, what happened?" Lefiya asked worriedly, seeing her friend so tired walking with a limp

"We accomplished the mission."

X - x - X - x - X

"Bell-kun, is that a hickey?" Bell covered his shoulder at the question from the God of messengers, who was just looking at him with amusement.

"...No."

* * *

**Don't forget to vote.**


End file.
